Mystique regains her powers
by Darkholme13
Summary: Mystique regains her powers. Since the cure eventually wears off, and that the mutants regain their abilities, then I guess it was just a matter of time Mystique should regain her normal blue form and her shape lifting abilities.
1. Chapter 1

Mystique regains her powers.

Since the cure eventually wears off, and that the mutants regain their abilities, then I guess it was just a matter of time Mystique should regain her normal blue form and her shape lifting abilities.

Mystique tossed and turned on her bed but she found herself unable to sleep. It was one in the morning but she still could not find sleep. She was growing tired of her condition. How did such a thing happen to her? She hated herself for what she had now become- a primitive homo sapiens. She had lost everything she had. She had taken so much time in accepting her true mutant nature and embracing it, and had spent almost all her teenage years trying to look normal. And now, all she had fought for was gone. She had built her identity around her mutant self and she had decided to become Mystique and get rid of Raven Darkholme. Now, she was neither one nor the other. Her family tried to kill her, and she had no place left to go. Mystique felt lost. She slowly got up and went under the shower. Warm water was usually the best thing to help her relax. She was wearing nothing but a black shirt and her panties. She was still not used to wear clothes. After all, she had spent her entire life avoiding wearing them. She undressed, and starred at herself at the mirror. She did not like what she saw- the fair skinned and dark haired woman staring back at her was not her true self. Still, she liked the feeling of being naked. It made her feel much more like herself. She slowly opened the water, and felt the warm water against her cold, human skin.

She stayed idle for a couple of minutes, and then reached out for the shower gel. She poured a tremendous amount all over her body and started to massage her jelly breast delicately, until they were complete covered by thick, soapy white foam. Then, she noticed something usual with her human skin. Her arms and legs were almost completely covered with rashes. These rashes were pale blue, like if someone had severely beaten her up. They looked like big bruises all over the body. "Is that a kind of human sickness?" thought Mystique sarcastically. Mystique had never been sick in her entire life, and she had no idea of what could be happening to her. She ran her fingers over her arm. The skin was a little bit rough. She washed away the rest of the soap and closed the water. She left the bathroom, and passed in front of the mirror without even glancing at it. If she had done so, she would have seen that her eyes were back to their usual yellow color. There was water still dripping of from her naked body as she did lie of her bed. She almost immediately felt asleep. And she had nightmares-

She dreamt about the night when she had to run away from her house, since her family had tried to kill her. She kept hearing a voice- a voice who sounded like her mother's. The voice told her that her family always hated her for being a mutant. And then, her last thing she saw was herself lying naked and powerlessly on the ground, begging for help while Magneto stared coldly at her. Then, everything went black and she felt like if she was falling into an endless dark hole.

Mystique woke up screaming.

Her whole body was in pain. She realized that she had fallen off bed, and that she was till completely naked as when she left the shower. She rose up, and then, something peculiar caught her attention. Her hands were back to blue, and her finger nails had reverted back to black. Her feet were blue too, with black toe nails.

She quickly rushed to the bathroom and stared for a long time and herself. She could not believe what she was seeing. Her eyes were back to their usual yellow color, and her skin was blue and scaly. Her arms, her legs, her face and her breasts were covered with blue scales. What had happened? Did the cure's effect wear off? She tried to see if she could till morph into someone- anyone. The first name that crossed her mind was magneto. But she decided to impersonate someone else. She concentrated for a moment, and then, tried to morph herself. Her blue scales quickly changed color and in no time, she was Wolverine's clone. She could not help but to smile dumbly and herself. Mystique was back. The cure eventually wore off.


	2. Chapter 2

Mystique heard someone knocking at her door. She got out of bed, and morphed into her human body. Since she had started living in this apartment, none of her neighbours knew that she was a mutant. After all, when she had moved in, the effects of the cure had not worn out yet. And at that time, she was persuaded that she would have remained a powerless human forever and that she would have been forever be stuck in the same human appearance.

After the cure had worn out, and she had regained her shape lifting abilities, Mystique though it was better to remain discreet over that matter. The government had decided that she was no longer a threat since she had no longer had the "special skill" required to be the perfect infiltration agent she once was for magneto. And the fact that she had turned Magneto down to the authorities showed that she was no longer loyal to him. They had taken all the information that they had needed from her, and without her abilities; they assumed she was no threat. So the deal was that she would reveal Magneto's whereabouts and that she would just walk away as a free human. Too bad that asshole saw the whole thing coming. Erik had foreseen Mystique's betrayal. He knew her too well.

However, Mystique did not regret whatever she did. He betrayed her first, and she was still bitter over it. But now, she was back to herself. That was her real her. Losing her abilities was perhaps the worst experience ever. She would never forget that dark period of her life. It was not the fact that she was made powerless by the cure, but because Erik had left her in the hands of the government agents, after she had made the ultimate sacrifice for him.

Mystique had morphed into her human shape, with her black hair. Her blue scales morphed and took the shape and the texture of a fitted black dress, showing every twist and curve of her slender body. She opened the door and found a woman standing. Mystique realized that there was no need to hide her true, blue form. That was not necessary, since the woman was blind.

"Mystique, I believe" the blind woman spoke.

Mystique fell annoyed. She nervously checked around to if someone had been hearing.

Luckily, no one seemed to be around.

"I am sorry but you must be mistaken, my name is Raven Darkholme." replied Mystique, trying to sound as neutral as possible.

Mystique started to close the door but that blind woman managed effortlessly to grab Mystique's wrist.

"I know the cure wore off" whispered the blind woman, pronouncing each word very carefully.

Mystique invited the blind woman to get it. She helped her get a seat on one of her green sofas (which she hated) and sat on another one, so that she would be facing the blind woman.

"I know that you have regained your abilities, I have seen it." said the blind woman.

"Seen it?" interrupted Mystique, perplexed.

The blind woman's mouth curved into a smile.

"The thing that my mutation allows me to do is that I can see things that will happen." The blind woman replied.

"Precognition" Mystique realized.

"I need your help, Mystique." The blind woman continued, "The cure is not permanent. The other mutants affected by the cure will soon see their true mutant nature resurface again. We need to help them. I have seen a great deal of things in my precognitions. Some would be able to deal with it, some won't. Others will get killed, or imprisoned by the government as soon as they will know that those mutants can pose a threat again."

Mystique listened to the woman without missing a single word.

"Mutants who could pose a threat" said Mystique bitterly, "Like me."

The blind woman nodded.

"You came here to ask for my help?" Mystique asked her, "Or did you already get your answer in your visions, and you telling me all this is just a mere formality?"

"I have seen both the success and the failure, and the failure comes when you refuse."

Mystique did not know why, but there was something about that blind woman sitting in front of her that made it impossible for her to say no to.

"What is your name?" asked Mystique, in a very soft tone.

"Hmm?" replied the blind woman, as if taken away from her deep thoughts.

"What's your name?" Mystique repeated, in the same soft tone, "or should I refer to you as the blind mutant?"

"Irene Adler" answered back the blind woman.

"But I prefer Destiny"


	3. Chapter 3

Erik was sitting idle, staring at the metal chess piece he had been trying to move for hours. Yes, he had managed to move the chess piece, but hardly. He did not even notice the woman that had been observing him since a moment already.

"What was once the master of magnetism can hardly make a single chess piece move now?" Mystique said, sounding crueler that she had intended to.

Erik looked baffled, then hurt.

"You, my dear Mystique, should know how it feels." He replied, trying to hurt her as much as she had just hurt him.

"I heard that you got multiple shots of the cure and that now, you are stripped of your abilities. What a shame." Mystique said, in the same cruel tone.

"The cures is wearing off for me, I can feel it inside of me." answered back Magneto, pathetically.

"The cure does wear off, I know it." whispered Mystique.

And as to illustrate what she was saying, she reverted her eyes back to their natural yellow color, and discreetly morphed her right hand back to blue and showed it to Magneto.

"Erik, you are speechless, that is so unlike you." Taunted Mystique as she morphed her hand back and her eyes adjusted to become more human like.

"You mean the cure wears off, and all the mutants will get their natural ability back?" asked Magneto, almost pleading.

"Oh please, don't be that pathetic. I was speaking about the mutants who took a single shot." answered back Mystique, rising up. "I am sure you will get your full abilities back, Erik. This, I have no doubt on. It will just take much more time since you got hit by multiple shots."

Mystique approached Magneto, and this time whispered in his ears.

"But the real question is not whether you will get your powers back. The real question is- Do you have enough time left to wait for your abilities to come back?"

Magneto watched Mystique as she walked away, knowing she was right.

As she was walking way, Mystique reflected on her encounter with Erik. He had always been the one person she had respected above all. As soon as she had recovered her abilities, she wanted to take her revenge on him. She wanted to make him pay for what he had done to her. She wanted to make him pay for leaving her naked and powerless behind, and abandoning her in the hand of the authorities. But now, all need for revenge was gone. She did not feel the need of taking her revenge on him anymore. After seeing that pathetic looking man sitting in that park, trying to move a single chess piece, Mystique had utterly change her mind. The same mutant, who could lift cars up with a single hand, and could move a satellite antenna, was unable to move a small chess piece. She did not have to make him suffer. That would be a waste of time. He was already in pain. And he had done nothing to deserve her sympathy. She did not feel hate for that person she had once so much respected. No. She felt nothing. She was now completely indifferent to him.

Mystique left the park and returned back to Destiny's mansion.

Since Destiny and Mystique had been helping other mutants who were seeing their abilities come back, it was agreed that Mystique would move with Destiny in her family's mansion.

Mystique looked for Destiny but she was nowhere to be seen.

Mystique went up the stairs, and opened Destiny's room and found the latter lying half asleep on her bed. Dinky, Destiny's female cat, was sleeping next to her. Destiny was a real cat person, and Mystique had to admit that she had grown quite fond of that little kitty as well.

Mystique tried to leave the room without disturbing Destiny, but she stumbled on a wooden box and that completely woke Destiny up.

"I am sorry, I was looking for you. I did not mean to disturb…" started Mystique.

"Oh that's okay, you can come in." replied Destiny, stretching like a cat. "Oh yes, and how did it go with Magneto?" enquired Destiny.

"I know that Magneto is in pain." Replied Mystique as she sat on the bed, just next to Destiny, and stroke Dinky's head. The black and white cat purred in her sleep, which made Mystique smile tenderly at the cat for a short while, before her attention was drawn back to Destiny.

"I know how he is feeling right now. I felt just the same when I got "cured" and I was left without my abilities. To be honest, I had never felt so powerless, lonely and vulnerable than when he had abandoned me. He left me behind even after I took the dart for him. He did nothing to deserve my compassion. He is nothing to me now."

"We don't need anyone, Mystique." Said Destiny, "and we have already found lots of mutants who need our help. We form our own brotherhood now."

Destiny took Mystique's right hand.

"You are still in your human form?" asked Destiny, clearly surprised.

Mystique then realized that she was still disguised in her "normal, human form" since she had left the park. She had been thinking about her encounter with Erik and she had forgotten to morph back.

"Oh yes, true." answered back Mystique as she morphed back into her natural, naked blue form.

"Much better" whispered Destiny as she sensually caressed Mystique's scaly skin.

Mystique felt suddenly attracted by Destiny's pink, fleshy lips.

Very slowly and carefully, she placed her lips over Destiny's and soon, both of their lips were locked in a passionate kiss.

As the two women broke off their kiss, Mystique morphed her skin to a more velvet like texture. Her body gently shivered as she felt Destiny's caress all over her body. She morphed back to her natural body.

"I can be anything. You just need to ask." said Mystique as she playfully stroke Destiny's hair. "I can be everything you want."

"You already are." replied Destiny, kissing Mystique again.


	4. Chapter 4

Mystique was asleep, her face comfortably tucked under Destiny's chin, her right hand holding Destiny's left hand. The two were lying on Destiny's bed. Destiny kissed her on the forehead and Mystique lazily opened her eyes.

"Oh hello beautiful" said Mystique, in a sleepy voice, and secretly smiling. She knew how much Destiny liked her "just-woken-up" voice.

Destiny gently caressed her girlfriend's red hair.

"I had a vision" she said, "about another mutant who needs help."

"Well," replied Mystique, "if that however-it-is needs our help, we will help."

"No" replied Destiny, sounding suddenly very serious.

"That mutant does not need our help. That mutant needs yours."

Mystique wondered who could be that mutant who needed her help.

"And did your vision allow you to see who that mutant was?" she asked, but she already knew that Destiny had that information.

"Yes." replied Destiny.

Mystique gasped when Destiny told her the name of the mutant.

* * *

The middle aged woman behind the counter could not help but to smile at the young man who had just come to apply for a learner's diving license. She had to admit- With his dark hair, his fair skin and his grey eyes, he looked stunning. And he seemed aware of that. He also seemed to show a slight arrogance about it.

"I also need a passport size photograph. A recent one would be the best." The woman at the counter said.

"I have only recent ones anyway." replied the young man, smiling back charmingly at her.

"Oh my" though the woman, "he is even cuter when he smiles."

The young man handed over the photograph.

As he was about to leave, the woman could not help but to ask him one last question.

"Sorry for asking this, but why didn't you apply for a driving license earlier? I mean, most of youngsters try to learn to drive the earliest possible, so what made you wait?"

The young man did not seem offended at all. On the contrary, he even seemed quite pleased with the question, something that did surprise the woman.

"Oh, I had other means of transport back then." he replied.

"Have a nice day" he paused for a moment, checking the name of the woman on the blue colored badge she was wearing. "Paula" he added.

Paula checked the boy's name on his license application form.

"You too, Mr Kurt Wagner." She replied.

Kurt was feeling over excited. He was going to have his own driver's license. Of course, that was one of his main priorities now. He no longer had the ability to teleport himself wherever he felt like going. Thus, he had to compensate for this. But this was a small price to pay in exchange for being normal. He could walk on the streets, and girls actually looking at him. Not because he was a blue mutant with a tail and weird eyes, but they actually found him attractive. As soon as he had taken the cure, his tail had shrunk and soon, it was gone. And it was as if it had never been there in the first place. His blue skin reverted back to a normal aspect, and his eyes became normal. He would have never guessed that the true color of his eyes would be grey. He had expected them to be brown. And since he was a human now, he had managed to find a part time job and rented his own house. It was not a huge mansion like Professor X's mansion. Of course not. But that was what he could afford. And he loved it.

As soon as he stepped inside his house, he felt someone's presence.

He walked until the lounge. Mystique was sitting on the only sofa he had.

Kurt found it weird to see her in her normal human form, without her blue skin.

He felt a bit sorry for her, because although he had also taken the cure, he had chosen to do it.

Mystique did not have any choice and he knew this is not what his mother wanted for herself.

"Mom!" he exclaimed genuinely happy to see her, "what a surprise!"

"Kurt." She replied back, remaining seated where she was.

"How do you find the "New" Kurt Wagner?" he asked, unable to hide the pride in his voice.

Kurt felt disappointed by his mother's reaction. Of course, he knew that she had never been the motherly figure he had always expected her to be. But at least she could feel happy for him. For a once, he was proud of his appearance. Mystique could at least show some happiness for him. Instead of this, she looked sad.

She rose up from the sofa and walked towards him.

"Euh mother, what's wrong?" He asked, starting to feel weird.

"There is something that you need to know about the cure" Mystique explained.

"Yes" asked Kurt, nervously.

A feeling of fear and apprehension engulfed him utterly.

Mystique seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she morphed back to her true, naked blue form.

Kurt stepped back, clearly shocked after what he had seen.

"The cure" Mystique explained, "It is not permanent. The effects of the cure eventually wear off."

Kurt did not say anything. There was nothing left to be said.

Kurt had agreed to move in with Mystique and Destiny. At least until his abilities would be completely back. He was surprised when he learned that Destiny and his mother was in fact, a couple. However, he did not mind about it. At least, she had finally found someone who loved her just the way she was. And that blind mutant seemed to genuinely care for Mystique.

It was Kurt's eyes that mutated back first. After some time, Kurt's eyes reverted back to their original color. And overnight, his skin had mutated back to their normal blue color. Only the tail seemed to take some back to show itself again.

"I don't miss it!" Kurt had once said to Mystique and Destiny, when Mystique had pointed out how weird it was that he still hadn't grown his tail back.


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote this chapter assuming that it was Azazel who was Nighcrawler's father, and also, I am sure that Kurt acts very girly-girly in my previous chapter, and maybe in this one as well. That's because since I am a girl, I find it difficult to transcribe "masculine" emotions, sorry. Anyway, here is the fifth and last chapter of the story.

"I don't get that boy" Mystique said to Destiny, as she joined her girlfriend on bed.

"Mutant and proud, doesn't he know that?" Mystique mumbled, half to herself.

"Yes, doesn't he?" mimicked Destiny, mockingly.

"Are you making fun of me?" asked Mystique, starring back at Destiny.

It was not in Destiny's habit to mock her on those kinds of issues.

"You should know how it feels." Destiny said, placing a kiss on Mystique's right hand.

"You know how it feels to be different. I am sure that, during a certain period of your life, all you ever wanted was to feel…"

"Normal" replied Mystique, completing Destiny's sentence.

Mystique was surprised to see how well Destiny knew her.

"Maybe you should go and check on him." suggested Destiny.

* * *

Mystique knocked at Kurt's door. He was quick to open and he let her in.

She sat next to him on his bed. He was almost completely back to his former self; the only thing missing was his tail. He was a blue version of the mutant Azazel, and had inherited of the same ability.

"I am never going to date a girl, now I am sure of that." He suddenly said, out of the blue.

"Euh…" replied Mystique, not expecting this.

She was a good mutant, and had always done a good job for Erik. And she was a good lover too. But when it came to be a mother, she was totally clueless.

"Who says you won't?" asked Mystique.

"Because I am bluuuueee…" retorted back Kurt, emphasizing on the word blue.

Mystique frowned at him, clearly offended, and Kurt realized him mistake.

"Oh that's not what I meant. I mean, no one would ever want to… you know…" his voice died out in embarrassment.

"What, you mean have sex with you?" Mystique said, without embarrassment. "Why not?"

"Because I have a blue penis…" started Kurt, but he felt too embarrassed to finish his sentence.

"Oh, yeah" replied Mystique, unable to hide her smile.

"Your father was red, you know, but I was not stopped by this." explained Mystique, a mischievous grin on her face. And I will never regret this. Because I got you."

"And also." added Mystique, "Think about it. Your father is red, and your mom is blue. You should be grateful you did not end up purple."

To this, Kurt could not help but to smile.

* * *

The next day, when Kurt woke up, the butler told her that Mystique and Destiny were waiting for him on the front porch. Kurt wondered what it could be all about. He checked himself in the mirror. No tail yet.

He saw Mystique and Destiny having breakfast together on the porch. God, Mystique was almost sitting on Destiny's lap. But they looked really happy together.

"Oh, good morning Kurt" greeted Destiny as she sensed his presence.

"Good morning" Mystique said.

Kurt joined them for breakfast.

"We have a surprise for you." Mystique told him as he was spreading a large amount of ginger and melon jam over a piece of toast.

"Yeah?" asked Kurt.

Mystique pointed at a small wooden box in front of him which Kurt had not noticed.

He opened it and to his surprise, he found three syringes, containing the cure.

"We assumed that since it worked for us one time, it could do the job again." explained Destiny.

"But it wears off" started Kurt.

"That's why there are three syringes, silly boy" replied Mystique.

"We thought that you could take one as soon as your mutation would start to come back. And don't worry, Destiny can always get you more of the cure, she knows a lot of people." added Mystique, poking Destiny with her right elbow.

"Yeah, count on me." Said Destiny.

"But what about your 'Mutant and proud' slogan?" asked Kurt, still not believing what his mother and Destiny had just done for him.

"Now I know that being different is not what you want, and you were not happy as a mutant" replied Mystique.

"I wanted you to be happy no matter what. You should be able to choose how you want to live your own life."

* * *

That night, as Mystique was lying on bed next to Destiny, she was convinced that her son had already taken one of the shots he had been given to earlier on that day.

Suddenly, she heard someone screaming, as if in terrible pain. And she knew it was Kurt.

She rushed towards his room.

She found him on his bed, and he seemed in terrible pain.

To her complete surprise, the box containing the shots was opened, but the syringes were untouched. Mystique realized that Kurt had decided not to take the cure again.

She also understood what was causing the pain Kurt was in.

The tail was growing back.

"The tail is an extension of his backbone, and it is growing back. This is why he is in so much pain." realized Mystique.

Then Mystique did something she ought to do since a long time ago. Something she owed Kurt. She held him close to her.

"Mom…" he managed to say.

Slowly, his blue tail started to re-form itself.

Kurt screamed in pain again.

And this time, she held him closer to her and tighter than ever.


End file.
